


Life of a Flower

by Erisabeisuu



Series: Poems of Erisabeisuu [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site., Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisabeisuu/pseuds/Erisabeisuu
Summary: Short poem with a tell all title.
Series: Poems of Erisabeisuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073300





	Life of a Flower

AS THE LIFE OF A FLOWER

As a child I lay by sleeping,  
Awakened by the skies sly weeping.  
I shed my fears and earthly chains,  
I grew helped by Spring's healing rains.  
I stretched my mighty and graceful limbs.  
I stand young and strong bowing to the wind's whims.  
I bloom and gaze on as the world passes ever by,  
ever to gaze into the night's bright sky.  
Old and ashen as all blooms die.  
Ignored by the world, still as time passes by.  
Again I sleep, till worlds turn again.  
Life returns at Winter's end.  
Time flying by always ready to mend.  
Always the same year after year, end after end.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright of E.E.L. aka Erisabeisuu aka Me please don't steal.


End file.
